The present disclosure relates to process optimization and, in particular, to optimizing the execution of processes.
Decision makers in organizations often face the challenge of determining which projects, among a large number of possible projects, should receive resource allocations to obtain the best value for the organization, as well as the challenge of determining how and when each part of the process (as a generalization of the project concept) should be executed to completion. Organizations may have limited budgets of resources, including people, money, time and other resources, and decision makers need to determine how to achieve priorities of the organization in executing projects with the limited resources.